1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer for forming an image on a sheet-like thing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior printer with a plurality of discharge openings (including optional devices), more often than not, has been using the discharged openings as mail bins for allocating them to specific persons or addresses. Users of the printer can attain easy fulfillment of communications and notices by directing output prints to mail bins assigned to certain persons.
If a nonspecific plurality of users printout sheet-like things into a certain mail bin, this mail bin is eventually contained papers resulting from various layout processing (such as, for example, paper size, Nin1, double-side printing, enlargement/contraction, stapling, perforation, and folding). The owners of the mail bin, therefore, have encountered the problem of finding difficulty in managing and orderly arranging the output prints.